Twenties
by flawxless
Summary: "Karena bagaimanapun, bagi Chan, Soonyoung akan selalu menjadi hyung favorite dan twenties untuk dirinya." / SEVENTEEN Oneshoot.


_**Tittle:**_ _Twenties._

 _ **Genre:**_ _idk lol_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _SEVENTEEN's Soonyoung (Hoshi) – SEVENTEEN's Chan (Dino)_

 _ **Other Cast:**_ _Find by yourself~_

 _ **-Disclaimer:**_ _Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

 _ **-Notes:**_ _ANNYEONG! Its the first time i made_ _BROMANCE_ _story with_ _SOONCHAN_ _as the main cast, xoxo. Maaf kalo aneh, gajelas dan masih banyak typo ya hehehe_ _. SEVENTEEN STANS, SOONYOUNG STANS, CHAN STANS AYO MARI MERAPAAAT HEHEHEHE~~~_

.

.

.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Seventeen – 20**. Dan juga siapkan kantong kresek, takut-takut kalian mual… hahahaha.

.

.

.

©araaassi's present

.

.

.

-ooo-

 _Every day, my mornings are boring_

 _Far away so far away_

 _Far away so far away_

 _There still isn't development in our relationship_

 _So far away_

 _So far away_

 _It might be because of my past hesitation_

 _-ooo-_

Chan memasuki _dorm_ dengan wajah yang amat sangat lesu. Diikuti beberapa _hyungdeul_ -nya di belakang. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara fansign pertamanya. Chan melepaskan sepatu _kets_ -nya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu kamarnya kencang. Sehingga membuat salah satu _hyung_ -nya menatap kearah kamarnya dengan wajah heran.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , kau bertengkar lagi dengan, Chan?" Seokmin bertanya kepada Soonyoung dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat mendengarnya. Soonyoung meliriknya lalu hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Paling hanya _ngambek_ biasa, diamkan saja." Soonyoung berlalu meninggalkan Seokmin yang sedang menatapnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Soonyoung memasuki kamar Chan—yang merupakan kamarnya juga. Soonyoung meilirik Chan yang sedang —pura-pura tidur dan memunggungi dirinya. Soonyoung menghela nafas berat lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Chan. "Kau kenapa lagi sih?" Tanya Soonyoung pelan, terlihat Chan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau marah?" Tanya Soonyoung sekali lagi dan hal itu lagi-lagi hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Chan.

"Terus kau kenapa? Astaga, Lee Chan! Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah." Soonyoung sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Tak kuat menghadapi tingkah _maknae_ grupnya yang seperti anak kecil—ya walaupun memang masih kecil. "Chan- _ah_ , kau mendengarku kan? Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku tau kau _maknae_ , tapi jangan seperti ini juga. Kau kenapa?" Chan bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu menatap _hyung_ -nya dengan sinis.

"Aku emang bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Terus kenapa? _Hyung_ tidak suka? Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Aku benci, Soonyoung _hyung_. Titik." Ucap Chan tanpa titik dan koma. Soonyoung meliriknya lagi. "Terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli." Akhirnya Soonyoung meninggalkan Chan menuju ruang tamu tanpa menyadari, disana… Chan menatap kepergian _hyung_ kesayangannya dengan mata sayu.

.

.

.

-ooo-

 _Okay, no matter how small it may be_

 _In your eyes I might still seem like a child_

 _It's not a matter of just one or two days_

 _But what do I do_

 _I keep noticing you smiling in front of me_

 _It's not a situation in which I can just stay still_

 _-ooo-_

Soonyoung menatap Chan yang terus saja mempoutkan bibirnya, pagi ini para _hyungdeul_ yang lain sedang menggoda Chan dan menjaili _maknae_ -nya sebelum mereka berangkat perform ke acara music nantinya. "Seungcheol _hyung_ ~ kembalikan sepatuku, kenapa kau pakai yang ini sih… pakai yang lain saja jangan ini." Chan mengejar Seungcheol yang hendak mencuri sepatu kesayangannya. Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum, baginya… Chan sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Adik kecil yang sangat lucu, manis dan sangat mirip dirinya.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ , cepat berikan saja sepatunya… kasian _maknae_ kita pagi-pagi sudah di _jaili_ seperti ini." Soonyoung angkat bicara. Chan menatapnya dengan sorot mata berterima kasih. Soonyoung yang merasa di tatap oleh Chan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Memang, sejak kejadian tadi malam… antara Chan ataupun Soonyoung belum ada yang berniat untuk meminta maaf duluan. Namun, pagi ini mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa. Seperti kakak dan adik yang selalu bersama dan melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi kemarin.

Walaupun Chan tadi malam sangat kesal disaat dimana Soonyoung menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang selalu _ngambek_ kepada _hyung_ -nya namun saat melihat Soonyoung membantunya untuk menghentikan Seungcheol _hyung_ yang mengerjainya ia tak bisa untuk tinggal diam dan tidak menatapnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih walaupun hanya dari sorot mata.

Karena bagaimanapun itu, bagi Chan, Soonyoung akan selalu menjadi _hyung_ favoritenya.

.

.

.

-ooo-

 _I want to be your morning, baby_

 _From now on, be alright_

 _Morning together, baby_

 _I want you to be my night_

 _Until all of the things you want become mine_

 _Look at me and be my lady_

 _You're my twenties_

 _-ooo-_

Kalau bisa, Chan ingin sekali menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Soonyoung. Bukan, bukan seperti yang kalian fikirkan. Chan ingin selalu bersama dengan Soonyoung, _hyung_ kesayangannya. Di pagi hari ataupun malam hari. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan _hyung_ -nya, karena baginya… Soonyoung seperti salah satu lagu di album pertama mereka. Soonyoung merupakan _Twenties_ bagi dirinya.

Terkadang, Chan merasa sangat kesal saat Soonyoung mengacuhkan dirinya dan sibuk bermoment ria dengan Seokmin _hyung_ atau juga dengan Jihoon _hyung_. Entah kenapa, ia tak suka. Bukan, bukan cemburu. Hanya saja, ia merasa di asingkan jika Soonyoung sedang dalam metode seperti itu. Dan ia tidak suka.

Chan juga sangat senang, saat beberapa fans mengatakan bahwa mereka sulit membedakan antara dirinya dengan Soonyoung _hyung_ di karenakan wajahnya yang begitu mirip. Hal tersebut membuat dirinya tersenyum sepanjang hari dan hampir membuat seluruh _hyungdeul_ -nya menatap aneh kearah dirinya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh Chan yang saat itu terlalu senang dengan kemiripan wajahnya dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya.

.

.

.

-ooo-

 _Don't brush it aside like its nothing_

 _If you want (whoo) me yeah_

 _If you want (whoo) me_

 _I can give my everything to you_

 _If I'm there (whoo)_

 _There in your heart (whoo)_

 _Ho oh_

 _-ooo-_

Saat-saat masa trainee, Chan selalu merasa tertekan dan depresi memikirkan kapan mereka debut. Kapan mereka dapat beristirahat dengan lama dan tidak selalu berfikir dengan practice practice dan practice. Dan di saat itulah, Soonyoung selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menyemangati Chan yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Pada saat trainee juga, Soonyoung lah yang selalu memberikan apa saja untuk Chan agar dirinya tidak merasa tertekan dan depresi memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Di antara _hyung-hyung_ -nya yang lain, memang hanya Soonyoung yang selalu ada untuk dirinya. Ada untuk menyemangatinya dan selalu mensupport dirinya.

Pada saat trainee juga, Chan yang sangat gugup untuk menampilkan bakat solonya, Soonyoung lah yang terlebih dahulu berjalan kearah dirinya… menepuk pundaknya, menyemangati dirinya dan membuat dirinya tertawa dan hal itu tentu saja mengurangkan kegugupannya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Chan sangat menyayangi Soonyoung. Sebagai _hyung_ -nya.

.

.

.

-ooo-

 _Really, without warning, at some point I changed_

 _I'm tangled, tangled baby_

 _I'm tangled with you lady_

 _I really didn't know I could be like this_

 _If it's something I did before_

 _You're oh_

 _-ooo-_

Soonyoung merasa, terkadang Chan berubah dan menghindarinya dan sibuk bermain dengan Hansol dan melupakan dirinya. Itu terkadang, membuat Sonyoung kesal. Sama seperti Chan, Soonyoung merasa di asingkan jika Chan bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

Hampir tiap hari, Chan selalu menempel pada Hansol dan terus-terusan melupakan dirinya. Mereka masih melirik satu sama lain, masih melemparkan senyum kecil satu sama lain, namun Chan selalu tidak mendekat kepadanya. Tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Tidak membuat moment.

Soonyoung yang mulai tak tahan akhirnya menghampiri Chan lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Chan memandangnya heran. "Kau menghindariku? Kenapa?" Soonyoung menunggu jawaban Chan namun yang didapatkan hanya tawa lucu dari _maknae_ -nya tersebut.

"Ya! _Hyung_ , aku tidak menghindarimu, aku selalu sering dengan Hansol _hyung_ karena aku ingin melatih rapku, _hyung_." Balas Chan masuk akal namun hal itu belum bisa menyakinkan Soonyoung.

"Benar hanya itu?" Chan menganggukan kepalanya dan Soonyoung menghela nafas berat. "Jangan mengacuhkanku, kau sendiri yang bilang aku _hyung_ favoritemu tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku." Chan hanya memandang _hyung_ -nya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tuhkan, aku seperti anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan gulali. Uh, aku merasa sama sepertimu, kalau kau kesal denganku." Chan memandang _hyung_ -nya lagi lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Maaf ya _hyung_ , aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

.

.

.

-ooo-

 _It might be because of my past hesitation_

 _Okay no matter how small it may be_

 _In your eyes I might still seem like a child_

 _It's not a matter of just one or two days_

 _But what do I do_

 _I keep noticing you smiling in front of me_

 _It's not a situation in which I can just stay still_

…

 _I want to be your morning, baby_

 _Morning together, baby_

 _I want you to be my night_

 _Until all of the things you want become mine_

 _Look at me and be my lady_

 _You're my twenties_

…

 _The figure of you that is looking at me is so beautiful_

 _I want to tell you everything_

 _I want to cherish everything about you_

 _Just come to me_

 _I want you to want me baby_

…

 _Someday_

 _I can become anything you imagine_

 _-ooo-_

.

.

.

HALLOOOO! Aku balik bawa oneshoot buat selingan fanfictku yang Gone hehehehehe, ini castnya member SEVENTEEN. Ada yang suka SEVENTEEN? Hehehehe kalo ada ayo kita berteman:D entah kenapa aku suka banget sama soonchan couple heheheheh abis mereka lucu lucu gemash giman gitu hehehehehe. Semoga suka yaaaa, terus yang gatau SEVENTEEN dan gasuka atau ga tertarik sama SEVENTEEN setelah baca fanfictku siapa tau aja jadi suka dan ngestan SEVENTEEN hahahahaha ngarep abis.

.

.

.

Aku tunggu, reviews dan kritikkannya yaaa hehehehe makasih banyak semuaaa!

.

.

.

 **Sincerely,**

 **araaassi**


End file.
